Bubble Guppies/Fanon Wiki Fanfiction Archive - BubbleGuppies749, Chat Moderator
Hi, everyone! It's nice to meet all of you! Before telling you a bit about myself and my mission here, I'd like to make sure you know what an 'archive' is - otherwise, all of my work will be for nothing. Archive:' An archive is a single place where certain things are put to keep them organized - in this case, an archive where all fanfiction can go - rather than having it all over the comment areas and blogs. (Plus, if it's all together, it'll draw more interest and get more attention!)' Now, you might be wondering who I am. You can call me Rebecca. I'm a twenty-year-old community college student who happens to adore cartoons - including and especially the coloful, catchy, adorable beauty that is Bubble Guppies! Thus, I watch the show whenever I can, look for more episodes online, and listen to the songs over and over for fun! So, when I found this Wiki, I was so excited to join it! My main function on this Wiki is to improve it as a whole by editing the writing on pages - songs, characters, couples, couples/votes pages, and on the Fanon Wiki, I edit characters and episodes - but I also like to read random things and talk to people! (That being said, if you'd ever like to talk, I'm open! :D) Now, you may why I would want a fanfiction archive on this Wiki. Well, there's a story to that. Ever since I was a little girl, I've loved reading and watching cartoons. So it shouldn't be surprising that, in third grade, I discovered I absolutely loved and had a talent for writing stories! I knew from then on that I wanted to write fiction novels! It wasn't until fifth grade that I started writing fanfiction, however, after reading some for myself on the internet (both the written and read were for "Avatar: The Last Airbender," which came out in February of that year and is my second-favorite show of all time - I just watched a couple episodes yesterday!). Reading it years later, my fanfiction wasn't very good at all, but it's what got me started in the world of fanfiction nonetheless! For eight-nine years now, I've been wriitng fanfiction, honing my skills in the hope that if I become good enough, I can make my dream come true! And here '''is where we get to the archive origin! Becuase I have such a deep love for both Bubble Guppies and fanfiction, I went on my fanfiction site to see if there were any fics for this show. I found five, and only two of them were readable. I looked for more around the internet, but didn't find anything. Then, when I heard there were fanfics here, I couldn't find them on either Wiki and was told they were scattered in the comment areas and blogs. This saddened and frustrated me, and I knew I had to do something about it! So, I proposed a formal archive where all fanfiction could be compiled - a place people could easily reach, easily upload, and easily comment! Thus, the idea for '''Project Archive was born (official title of this project belongs to the brilliance of MiriamMolly)! There! 'Now ''that's ''out of the way, we can get to our ideas for the archive! This is where you can comment and offer suggestions! 1. Obviously, we can to make an entirely new section for the archive (like we have with 'Episodes' and 'Songs'), perhaps with subheadings for specific categories. 2. We're going to be making a forum thread about this as well! It might be a tad easier for you guys to communicate with us there! (We'll tell you when it's up and provide a link!) We're also going to make an advertisement page and a banner for the project once we're ready to roll! (MiriamMolly, my partner in this, is making the banner!) 3. When it comes to the fanfics, we can talk to decide whether we want to allow fancharacters ''here ''or on the ''Fanon Wiki, '''but '''here's what we could do if we '''do '''take them into account: We could have the Fanfiction Archive section heading (like 'Episodes'), but then could have ''sub''headings (like 'Songs' has a few songs listed underneath) that separate into '''official BG '''and '''unofficial BG '''fanfics, 'official' meaning ''only ''about characters from the show and 'unofficial' meaning ''only ''about the fancaracters...or there could be a '''Mix '''if there are both official and unofficial characters in the fic. '''Or '''we could just make it a '''requirment '''that, if the story contains fancharacters, it ''must ''be stated in the summary or it can't be published! '''Bottom Line: '''Because fancharacters aren't allowed here, only on the Fanon Wiki, we're considering only having the archive on the ''Fanon ''Wiki (while still keeping the archive the same, original ''and ''fancharacters in one archive)... ''Or ''if we wanted to keep the archive here ''without ''the fancharacters, we could keep it here, and then create a new fanfiction archive strictly for ''fanfcharacters ''on the Fanon Wiki! '''So, '''we need your help to decide! Should all of the characters be together in one archive on the Fanon Wiki, just separated into 'official' and 'unofficial' subheadings? ''Or ''should we create two different archives on the two Wikis, making the one here ''only ''for original characters, while the Fanon one will ''only ''have fancharacters? 4. In order to get all the fanfics organized in one place, we're thinking about cutting and pasting all of the fanfics to new pages individually, linking those to the archive (along with whatever comments the fics already have), and then deleting the empty and useless blog pages. This way, the fics will be given a fresh start in a place they'll be seen better and read more (while still letting them keep their 'legacies' via old comments)! We ''will ''alert you when your fanfic has been moved and your page has been deleted! '''However, to make it easier on us so we don't have to go searching as much,' it would really help us if you would leave the link to your fanfics in the comment box below '(and tell us where they are - blog page or comment box)! :D We just don't want to skip anyone! Thank you! ''Ta-da! ''Those are all the plans we have so far! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this and understand how hard we're working ! If you'd leave any comments, suggestions, or story links you may have in the comment box, that would be marvelous! Thanks again! Talk to you soon! ~*~*~*~ Project Archive Overseers: Bubble Guppies749 (me) MiriamMolly (In reserve: LilyNonny Stargirl47 L-i-l-y 5000)